


When you're not the soulmate of your soulmate

by Lexiestrella



Category: Original Work
Genre: CestFranchementPasGaiJeVousPreviens, Heartbreak, Letters, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiestrella/pseuds/Lexiestrella
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Et s'il existait des personnes qui n'était pas l'âme soeur de leur âme soeur ? Si ce n'était pas réciproque ?





	1. Premier fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> J'ai écrit ce texte après un commentaire d'amies à moi qui m'a frappée. Elles disaient que parfois, il arrivait qu'on ne soit pas l'âme soeur de notre âme soeur. Que notre âme soeur ait sa propre âme soeur, quelqu'un d'autre.  
> Et j'en suis venue à écrire ça.  
> C'est pas joyeux, vous l'aurez deviné...  
> Il n'y a pas d'histoire. Pas de contexte. Pas de détails. On ne sait pas qui est ce type, comment il a rencontré l'autre, à quoi il ressemble, on ne connait même pas son nom. Il parle juste à son âme soeur dont lui-même n'est pas l'âme soeur, il lui écrit des lettres. Il déverse ses mots, et nous on lit dans son coeur.  
> Bon courage si vous lisez.  
> Zoubis.  
> Lexie.

Comment t’as pas pu le voir ? Que j’étais dingue de toi ? Que je te regardais comme si t’étais la plus belle personne du monde ? Que je te parlais comme si tu l’étais ? Que je le pensais ?

C’est plus des œillères que t’as, ma parole, c’est un parpaing au milieu de la gueule. Sérieux.

Je peux pas continuer comme ça. C’est pas vivable pour moi. C’est pas respirable. J’arrive plus à penser correctement quand je suis près de toi, je m’embrouille et je voudrais ne jamais partir et à la fois c’est horriblement douloureux parce que je sais que toi, tu me vois pas comme ça et que toi, tu me verras jamais comme ça. J’en ai conscience. Et c’est pas ta faute, à toi. Je t’en veux même pas. J’ai ce poids qui m’écrase la poitrine depuis que je suis levé, parce que je sais ce que je dois faire.

Je dois dire au revoir.

Parce que je peux pas continuer comme ça. Je dois me préserver aussi, tu comprends ? Tu vois maintenant ? Toutes les fois où je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, tu perçois à présent quel était le sens réel de mes mots ? Tous les regards que je t’ai lancés à la dérobée, tu comprends ce qu’ils signifiaient ? Toutes les confidences que je t’ai faites, tu vois combien elles m’ont fragilisée ?

Peut-être que c’est ce que je ne supporte plus. Cette fragilité. Cette vulnérabilité. Je déteste être vulnérable et tu le sais. Chaque fois que ça m’arrive, je fuis.

Peut-être que c’est ce que je fais ?

Ce serait le cas si je savais que tu m’aimais aussi.

Mais non. Je sais que tu n’es en rien amoureux de moi. Moi, je suis un peu pommé. Je sais pas trop où j’en suis. J’aimerais bien croire que je t’aime pas autant que ça mais je sais pas à qui je mentirais le plus, toi ou moi-même.

Je sais pas comment font les autres. Ces personnages fictifs ou ces vraies personnes qui sont capables de s’accrocher et de rester près de la personne qu’ils aiment tout en sachant que cette personne ne les aimera jamais. Je te jure, je sais pas comment ils font.

Moi, j’ai pas envie.

J’ai pas envie, alors je fuis.

Je cours déjà, tu me vois courir ? Tu me vois partir ?

Je m’envole déjà. Je sais pas trop où. Je sais pas trop voler alors je vais sûrement m’écraser. Pourvu que la chute ne soit pas trop dure. Du sable peut-être ? Un arbre ?

Tu aimes les forêts. Tu te souviens, ce jour où on a été se balader dans les bois ? On était en automne, tu portais ton k-way jaune pour que je puisse te repérer entre les arbres. On cherchait des champignons. Tu m’as disputé parce que j’en avais pris un venimeux sans faire exprès.

On est restés jusqu’à tard dans les bois, jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse si sombre qu’on ne voyait plus devant nous. On est retournés à la voiture en courant à moitié, en riant, en nous tenant la main. Tu as lâché la mienne en ouvrant la portière et moi j’aurais voulu que tu ne la lâches jamais.

C’est quoi, ce poids sur ma poitrine depuis ce matin ? Qui m’écrase, qui m’oppresse ? Qui m’empêche de respirer à plein poumons ? Attends, j’essaye. J’y arrive. A peu près. Est-ce que c’est parce que j’ai pris la décision de m’éloigner de toi que ça fait si mal ?

J’aime pas, m’éloigner de toi. J’aime pas l’idée. J’ai pas envie.

Mais il faut, c’est ça ? J’ai pas trop le choix.

C’est marrant tu sais, parce que moi, j’ai très peur de tomber amoureux. Genre, très peur. Je sais pas trop d’où ça vient. Je dois avoir peur de souffrir, tout simplement. Je dois avoir peur que l’autre personne m’aime pas autant que je l’aime, ou qu’elle m’aime pas du tout. Ça m’est déjà arrivé, tu sais. Ça m’est arrivé plusieurs fois, même. Enfin, à l’époque, je savais pas si j’étais amoureux de ces gars. Je les aimais bien. Et eux, ils m’aimaient pas bien. Pas comme moi je les aimais bien en tout cas. Comme avec toi, finalement.

J’ai dit que c’était marrant mais, en fait, c’est pas marrant.

T’as déjà remarqué que quand tu souris, le monde, il s’illumine ? Parce que moi, j’ai remarqué. Y a tes yeux qui pétillent et ton rire qui explose partout en confettis dans la pièce. T’as pas vu, ça, hein ? Normal, vu que t’es toi. Moi, j’ai vu.

Et t’as remarqué que quand tu parles, je sais plus quoi dire ? Que je suis capable de passer des heures juste à écouter le son de ta voix ? Pas parce que t’as une jolie voix. Enfin, t’as une jolie voix, mais c’est pas que ça. Le truc, c’est que t’es intéressant aussi. T’es super intéressant et tu as toujours quelque chose de passionnant à dire. J’aime la façon dont ton esprit fonctionne. J’aime la façon dont tu penses. Peut-être parce que je pense un peu pareil, parce que j’ai l’impression d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui est sur la même longueur d’onde, je sais pas. Ça fait peur, parfois. J’aime pas trop ça.

Tu sais, l’autre jour, j’ai entendu dire que parfois, on n’était pas forcément l’âme sœur de notre âme sœur. Nous, on aurait untel comme âme sœur, mais untel, lui, il aurait quelqu’un d’autre comme âme sœur. C’est terrible, tu crois pas ? Je trouve ça horrible. Et j’ai pensé à toi. Peut-être que t’es mon âme sœur mais que je suis pas la tienne. Peut-être que ça expliquerait pourquoi je me sens à ma place chaque fois que je suis avec toi mais aussi pourquoi toi, tu ne me vois pas de cette façon là.

Je le sens, tu sais ? Que tu me voies pas de cette façon là. Tes yeux quand tu me regardes, c’est pas ça. C’est pas la façon dont moi je te regarde. T’as pas besoin de moi comme j’ai besoin de toi.

J’aime pas avoir besoin des gens, tu savais ça aussi, pas vrai ?

C’est pas très juste, parce que je t’ai laissé rentrer partout et que tu as tout touché et que je dois partir loin maintenant. En essayant de me reconstruire tout seul, de panser la nouvelle balafre que tu as laissée. J’ai pas trop envie que tu sois une balafre mais je sais pas trop ce que tu serais d’autre ? De beaux souvenirs, sûrement. Mais d’autres choses aussi. Des choses plus sombres. Celles qui me taraudent depuis des mois le soir au coucher et le matin au réveil et qui me rappellent que peu importe les attentions et les douceurs, t’es pas à moi. Tu le seras jamais.

Oh il y a une chanson qui est train de passer sur youtube. Oui, j’ai mis youtube en t’écrivant pourquoi je te quitte. Même si je te quitte pas, vu qu’on n’est pas ensemble. Tu comprends ?

La chanson, c’est The Power of Love, de Gabrielle Aplin. Assez ironique. Tu purges et nettoies pas mon âme, toi. Est-ce que tu l’as rendue plus jolie ? Peut-être. Je sais même pas. Peut-être que toi tu l’as rendue plus jolie et que c’est mon amour pour toi qui l’as salie.

Oh, je l’ai dit.

Au point où on en est, c’est peut-être pas très grave, si ? Je pense que tu avais deviné, maintenant ? Deviné que si je pars, c’est parce que je t’aime ?

Je crois que le poids diminue un peu. Tu crois que les mots soignent la douleur ? J’ai pas trop l’habitude de faire ça, de tout écrire comme ça. Tu l’auras sans doute remarqué, vu que ce que j’écris est assez brouillon. Tu vas rien comprendre, si ça se trouve. Ce serait peut-être pas plus mal, il vaut peut-être mieux pour toi.

Peut-être qu’il aurait été mieux pour toi de ne jamais me rencontrer. Parce que maintenant, je vais disparaitre et tu vas pas comprendre pourquoi. Tu vas pas saisir, tu saisiras jamais. Ou peut-être que si, si je me décide à t’envoyer cette lettre. Oui, parce que je l’écris et je m’adresse à toi, mais je sais pas encore si je vais l’envoyer. Il me faudrait du cran pour ça, mais moi, j’en ai pas. C’est toi qui es courageux. Moi, je le suis pas. Moi, je suis petit et faible et j’ai peur de tout. Surtout peur de moi. Surtout peur de toi. Surtout peur de ces émotions qui forment des bulles colorées dans mon esprit quand je pense à toi. Aujourd’hui, elles sont noires les bulles. Elles ne sont plus jolies, les bubulles. Plus brillantes, comme elles l’étaient au début. Maintenant, quand elles explosent, elles piquent les eux, elles me tirent des larmes.

Comment je vais faire, moi, sans toi ? T’es partout. T’es partout dans ma tête. Je sais même plus ce que serait un quotidien où tu ne serais pas. J’ai aucune idée de ce que serait une vie où je ne te verrais pas tous les matins. Je ne sais pas à qui je vais écrire avant de dormir, si ce n’est pas à toi.

Je suis tombé tout seul. Je savais que j’étais en train de tomber et j’ai précipité ma chute. En m’accrochant à toi encore plus qu’avant. C’est bizarre que je t’aie pas fait peur, d’ailleurs. Ou peut-être que je l’ai fait et que tu n’as juste rien dit. Tu as juste passé tes réticences sous silence, comme tu es passé sur mes crises, mes crises de jalousie, mes crises de nerfs, mes crises d’amour, mes crises sur tout. Tu es toujours calme, toujours tendre, toujours d’une gentillesse à faire pleurer les anges. Ça t’arrive de t’énerver, parfois ? De dire aux gens qu’ils sont cons au lieu de les prendre dans tes bras et de recoller tous les morceaux qui sont en train de se barrer ?

Oh tiens, la chanson dit «You’re happy without me » maintenant. J’ai pas de doute que tu le seras, en fait.

Je suis pas trop triste à cette idée, parce que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. J’espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches et plus encore. Que tu réaliseras tous tes rêves. Que tu aimeras quelqu’un aussi passionnément que cette personne t’aimera. Pour l’instant, je t’avoue que penser ça me fait un peu mal, mais ça passera aussi. Peut-être. J’aimerais bien que l’énorme pince qui écrase mon cœur en pensant ça relâche un peu la pression. Avoir le cœur pris dans un étau, c’est pas très marrant.

Peut-être que tu as vu, mais que tu n’as rien dit. Que tu n’as rien voulu voir. Parce que tu tiens à moi et le réaliser aurait signifié me perdre, on le sait tous les deux. Je pense que tu ne voulais pas me perdre, alors tu as fait mine de ne rien voir.

C’est mignon, au fond. Ça veut dire que tu m’aimes. Et je sais que c’est le cas. Juste… pas de la façon dont moi, je t’aime.

C’est très con, l’amour. Très beau, mais très con. Peut-être que ce qui le rend si exceptionnel, c’est qu’il faut une chance incroyable pour que la personne que tu aimes t’aime aussi. C’est rare, non ? Moi, j’ai l’impression que c’est rare. Pourtant, quand tu regardes autour de toi, t’as l’impression que c’est partout.

Parfois, je me demande si c’est juste que j’aime pas comme les autres gens.

Peut-être qu’il y a juste un truc étrange avec moi.

Peut-être que c’est pour ça que j’ai aussi peur de tomber amoureux.


	2. Deuxième fragment

J’aimerais bien que tu me retiennes. C’est con, parce que tu peux pas. Parce que tu m’aimes pas, alors que ce serait sûrement la seule façon que je reste. Mais ça marche pas, se forcer à aimer les gens. Peu importe combien tu m’aimes, si tu m’aimes pas comme ça, tu peux pas claquer des doigts pour le décider. Tu le voudras même pas, de toute façon.

Mais j’aimerais bien. C’est con, l’espoir. Parce que j’ai quand même un minuscule espoir que tu me retiennes. Que tu ne me dises, non, pars pas. Pars pas. J’ai besoin de toi, moi. Je t’aime, moi. Pars pas. Tu avais tort, je t’aime aussi comme ça.

Mais ça va pas arriver. C’est pour ça que je peux pas te le dire. Parce que je peux pas voir cette expression sur ton visage. Cette pitié, cette tristesse.

Je peux pas, alors je dis rien, et je fuis. Dans le noir, dans le silence. Parce que je suis petit et faible et pas courageux.

Parce que je ne suis pas toi.

Et c’est sûrement pour tout ça que tu m’aimes pas.

Pas comme moi je t’aime, toi.


	3. Troisième fragment

Parfois, j’ai l’impression d’avoir ma place nulle part. T’as cette impression aussi, toi, parfois ? Souvent, moi, en fait. Parfois, tu es censé avoir ta place parmi certaines personnes, mais tu l’as pas. Tu te sens en décalé. Tu te sens pas normal. Tu sens qu’ils ne te connaissent pas. C’est effrayant.

Tu sais, j’ai rencontré ces gens. Ils sont gentils, mais ils ne sont pas toi.

Le plus effrayant, c’est qu’en plus de bien t’aimer, j’étais ton ami et tu étais le mien. Et quand je suis parti, j’ai perdu ça en même temps.

J’ai perdu tes rires et tes sourires et tes mots et ta voix et tes grands discours et tes blagues nulles et tes pas de danse dans mon salon et tes grandes mains qui ébouriffaient mes cheveux et ta façon de lire en moi comme si mon front était un prompteur télévisé sur lequel étaient diffusées en continue toutes mes pensées.

Je t’ai laissé approcher trop près. Maintenant, je ne laisse plus approcher personne. Je sais plus faire. Mes barrières sont remontées au top niveau. On m’a dit l’autre fois que j’étais dur à approcher, tu y crois, toi ? Evidemment, je suis pas facile à approcher en deux semaines. On peut pas m’avoir comme ça.

Toi, tu as pris le temps, et tu t’es encore plus incrusté sous mes ongles. Maintenant, il y a ton ADN partout. Maintenant, il y a des traces de toi dans mes souvenirs, dans mes affaires, dans mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas comment les effacer. J’ai peur qu’elles soient indélébiles.


	4. Quatrième fragment

Comment on fait, pour que les gens, ils nous aiment ? Comment on fait ? J’ai pas trouvé de manuel. Même en tapant sur Google, j’ai pas trouvé grand-chose. J’ai commencé à lire les 23 étapes de « être apprécié » sur wikihow. Le deuxième conseil, c’était d’être authentique. Comment tu fais, si les gens n’aiment pas le vrai toi ? Ça sert à rien, d’être authentique, dans ce cas. C’est nul. Parce que t’as beau être toi, si le vrai toi plait pas, alors être authentique va pas te servir à être apprécié. Moi, je crois justement que pour être apprécié, il faut être comme les gens veulent qu’on soit.

C’est triste.

Peut-être que c’est ce qui différencie les relations. Peut-être que tu trouves ta place au moment où tu sais que tu n’as plus besoin de faire semblant parce que les gens t’aimeront quand même, comme tu es.

J’avais trouvé ça, avec toi, mais je suis parti, parce que je t’aimais.

C’est con, l’humain. Ça sert à quoi, l’amour ? Y a pas besoin d’amour pour baiser, si l’amour c’est à visée reproductive. Alors, ça sert à quoi ? A rendre la vie « plus belle » ? Plus belle de mon cul. Elle est pas plus belle, ma vie.

Je fais que me plaindre, non ? Ouais, j’ai l’impression. Tu vas encore moins m’aimer qu’avant. Heureusement que tu ne liras probablement jamais tout ça, alors.

En fait, c’est pas vrai. Tu m’aimerais pas moins, même si tu lisais (ce qui n’arrivera pas). Parce que, justement, je pouvais être moi avec toi et tu m’aimais bien quand même. C’est fou, parce que je pensais pas qu’on pouvait bien m’aimer moi, juste pour moi.

C’est con, l’amour. Sérieux, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ?

Ça aurait tellement plus simple sans cela. J’aurais pu rester. On aurait été amis pendant des années. Je t’aurais pas abandonné. Au lieu de ça, je cours, je fuis, je suis parti. Parce que je suis petit et faible et pas courageux et que je pouvais pas encaisser de te voir tous les jours en sachant que je n’étais rien d’autre que ton ami. C’était déjà bien, être ton ami. C’était beaucoup. Seulement, je suis petit et faible et pas courageux et, à un moment, j’ai plus réussi à encaisser. J’ai tenu longtemps, tu sais. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi très vite, alors que je suis resté longtemps ensuite. J’ai essayé. J’avais peur de te perdre, peut-être. Peur d’être seul, aussi. Peur de perdre mon ami.

En fait, je crois juste que je savais pas comment j’allais faire pour vivre sans toi.

Peut-être que toi, maintenant, tu t’en fous. Peut-être que j’ai jamais été indispensable à tes yeux. Peut-être que tu n’as même pas ressenti mon absence.

Moi, j’ai eu du mal, quand je suis parti. C’était le vide, partout, parce que tu prenais trop de place. Tu prenais beaucoup de place, dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, dans mon cerveau, partout, partout. T’étais partout. Mais moi, je devais pas prendre beaucoup de place pour toi, parce que tu n’es jamais venu me chercher.

Je suis parti et tu n’es pas venu.

Ça arrête de saigner, un cœur ? C’est débile, c’est pas comme si t’étais mort. On dirait que j’ai perdu quelqu’un.

Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’on parle de cœur brisé ? Ça se brise vraiment, un cœur ? C’est pour ça que ça fait toujours aussi mal, constamment, même encore aujourd’hui ?

J’ai envie de pleurer, encore. Je sais que tu es avec quelqu’un, maintenant. Et je suis content pour toi, parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais en même temps, moi, j’ai envie de vomir. Y a mes entrailles qui se nouent et qui veulent sortir par ma gorge en paquet.

C’est peut-être égoïste. Mais moi, je te voulais avec moi, pas avec quelqu’un d’autre. Mais, comme tu es probablement plus heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre, alors je ne dis rien. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais à dire ? « Eh salut, je suis toujours amoureux de toi, donc tu peux éviter de sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre le temps que je guérisse, s’il-te-plait ? » Surtout sachant que je sais pas si ça guérit cette merde.

J’ai jamais été aussi amoureux de quelqu’un que je le suis de toi, et ça passe pas, et toi, tu m’aimes pas, et c’est merdique.

L’amour, c’est nul.

Moi je veux retourner en maternelle quand on avait une amoureuse en toute simplicité et qu’on avait pas de cœur brisé.

Même si moi, j’ai jamais voulu d’amoureuse, parce que je voulais un amoureux. Même si, bon, en maternelle, je savais pas encore trop. C’est venu plus tard. Quand j’ai maté les fesses de Thomas à la piscine, peut-être. T’en fais pas, les tiennes sont plus jolies. Non pas que tu en aies quoi que ce soit à faire, vu que toi, tu m’aimes pas comme ça.

Ça fait toujours mal de le penser. Je me le suis beaucoup répété. Tu ne m’aimes pas comme ça. Tu ne m’aimes pas comme ça. Tu ne m’aimes pas comme ça.

Tu te rappelles du jour où on a rigolé sur le désespoir de la friendzone parce que tu venais de te faire friendzoné par ce gars que tu aimais bien à ton boulot ? Je riais jaune. Là non plus, t’as rien vu, ou t’as rien voulu voir. Parce que moi, j’étais en plein dans la friendzone. J’y étais complètement, jusqu’au bout des orteils, jusqu’à un mètre au-dessus de ma tête. J’étais dans un canyon de friendzone et toi t’étais penché au bord de la falaise à me faire coucou.

Et maintenant, je suis parti à la dérive.


	5. Cinquième fragment

J’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Il n’est pas toi. Il ne sera jamais toi, mais il est gentil. Tu aurais ri si je t’avais dit ça en direct, parce que tu disais que qualifier quelqu’un de « gentil » en la matière, ça voulait tout dire.

Non, ce type est juste vraiment gentil. Un peu gentil comme toi, mais avec l’esprit moins vif, moins blagueur. Mais il est patient. Très patient. Pas très marrant comparé à toi, mais patient.

J’imagine que si j’arrête pas de le comparer à toi, c’est pas bon signe, non ?

En même temps, si t’étais mon âme sœur, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour trouver quelqu’un que j’aime autant que je t’aimais, toi. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour trouver une personne avec laquelle je me sens aussi bien que je me sentais avec toi.

Ma place était près de toi, mais moi, je suis parti, parce que c’était pas la place que je voulais.

Alors maintenant, j’ai plus de place. Et je n’arrête pas de comparer les autres à toi, et comme je risque de ne jamais trouver d’équivalent, je suis dans une bonne merde.

 


	6. Sixième fragment

Tu sais, je m’étais toujours dit que quand j’arriverais à discuter des heures et des heures et des heures sans m’ennuyer une seule seconde avec quelqu’un, ce quelqu’un marquerait des points. En fait, je calquais sur mes parents. Mes parents, même après vingt-cinq ans de mariage, ils peuvent s’assoir dans la cuisine et discuter de tout. Ils refont le monde. Ils ne sont jamais à court de choses à se dire. Je trouvais ça beau. Je voulais quelqu’un avec qui partager ça, moi aussi.

Et toi, une fois, tu m’as dit que tu voulais être avec quelqu’un à qui tu aies envie d’offrir les plus jolies parties de toi, parce que tu savais que ce quelqu’un n’allait pas les lacérer.

C’est dangereux, offrir les jolies parties de soi. Si tu te trompes, comment tu les raccommodes ensuite ? Si tu as tort et qu’on lacère ces jolies parties comme du papier trop fragile, alors les jolies parties deviennent moins jolies.

Moi, je t’aurais pas lacéré, je pense.

Moi, je voulais être ton quelqu’un. Ton quelqu’un tout court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés là, vous avez deux choix, parce qu'il y a deux fins à cette histoire. La seule personne qui a lu ce texte (ma Luz d'amour) a pleuré pour les deux, donc aucune n'est incroyablement joyeuse. (je vous avais prévenus)
> 
> \- La première, qui est au chapitre suivant (le 7 dans l'index), est terrible. Moi, je la trouve horrible, mais je l'adore. Luz a dit qu'elle était belle, aussi.   
> \- La deuxième, qui figure donc au chapitre 8, est assez... optimiste disons, mais elle est si réaliste qu'elle en est dure, apparemment.   
> Vous pouvez choisir l'une ou l'autre ou lire les deux et conserver celle que vous préférez. 
> 
> Je vous embrasse fort, merci d'être arrivés jusque là. Et désolée, parce que franchement, c'est pas gai du tout, tout ça.


	7. Première fin

C’est la dernière fois que je t’écris, je crois. Maman a trouvé les lettres que je t’écrivais. Les psys ont dit que c’était mauvais.

Apparemment, faire comme si tu étais en vie est mauvais pour ma tête. Ça n’aide pas le deuil, qu’ils ont dit.

Mais peut-être que moi, j’ai envie d’y croire.

Peut-être que j’ai envie de croire à cette vie où tu ne m’aimais juste pas, ou pas assez, ou pas comme il faut, peut-être que j’ai envie de croire que tu ne m’as pas retenu quand je suis parti par peur de mes sentiments, peut-être que j’ai envie de croire que tu as refait ta vie avec quelqu’un et que tu es heureux quelque part, même si c’est pas avec moi.

Peut-être que j’ai _pas_ envie de croire que tu es tombé malade et que je suis parti parce que c’était trop dur de te voir toi, mon meilleur ami, dans cet état cette semaine là, peut-être que j’ai pas envie de croire que ton cœur s’est justement arrêté de battre à ce moment là, alors que j’étais pas là. Peut-être que j’ai pas envie de croire que dans la lettre que tu m’as laissé, tu disais que tu m’aimais, comme ça, de la même façon que moi, alors que tu ne me l’avais jamais avoué. Peut-être que je n’ai pas envie de croire que je n’ai pas choisi de vivre sans toi mais qu’on me l’a imposé.

Si c’est un choix, je peux me blâmer. Sinon, je blâme qui ? Le ciel ? Dieu ? Toi ? Ta leucémie ?

Mais apparemment, c’est pas bon. Les psys ont dit ça. Ils ont dit qu’il fallait que j’accepte que tu « n’étais plus avec nous ».

Mais moi, j’ai pas envie. Je sais toujours pas comment vivre sans toi, c’est trop dur, je veux pas.

Peut-être que tu étais mon âme sœur et que j’étais la tienne mais qu’on ne le saura jamais, parce qu’on a eu trop peur de se le dire.

Dans tous les cas, mon amour, tu étais la mienne.


	8. Deuxième fin

Je ne t’ai pas écrit depuis longtemps. J’ai pensé à toi aujourd’hui parce que notre chanson est passée à la radio. Je n’avais pas pensé à toi depuis un bail.

Je me demande où tu es à présent. Si tu m’en veux encore d’être parti sans crier gare. Si tu te souviens de moi.

J’espère que tu es heureux.

Je le suis. Ça n’a pas été facile. Mais un jour, j’ai rencontré ce gars-là. Et avec lui, je t’ai oublié, toi. C’était au boulot, je sais plus comment. Après les sites de rencontre et les soirées, j’avais arrêté de chercher quelqu’un qui effacerait l’exacte couleur de tes yeux de mon esprit. C’est à ce moment que je l’ai connu. Et il a tout chamboulé. J’ai cessé de faire la comparaison. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui pour ce qu’il était, pas parce qu’il était une copie de toi.

Je ne t’oublierai pas, jamais. Mais j’ai tourné la page.

Peut-être que tu n’étais pas mon âme sœur.

Peut-être que les âmes sœurs n’existent pas.

Peut-être qu’elles existent mais qu’on peut être heureux même si la nôtre a choisi quelqu’un d’autre.

Même les âmes sœurs seules peuvent trouver le bonheur.

Parfois, il suffit de ne pas chercher.


End file.
